Ï Wïsh Yöü Lövë Më
by Rockerpinkygirl
Summary: Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y yo sigo enamoradA de ti -Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y yo sigo enamoradO de ti- Triste es saber que te tengo tan cerca de mi y no te puedo tener
1. Capitulo 1

Ï Wïsh Yöü Lövë Më...

SUMMARY: Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y yo sigo enamoradA de ti -Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y yo sigo enamoradO de ti- Triste es saber que te tengo tan cerca de mi y no te puedo tener

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla…ya se saben lo demás, ¿no?

.:SAKURA:.

No se que le pasa últimamente a Shaoran, desde que volvió de su ultimo viaje a Hong Kong ha estado un poco extraño conmigo. Pasaron casi 6 años desde que nos reencontramos y decidió quedarse en Japón; llego justo para iniciar la preparatoria con nosotros, y esos años le sirvieron mucho, era un niño guapo, pero ahora esta mas que bien.

Pero… continúa siendo igual de poco social (solo por llamarlo de alguna manera) que cuando era pequeño, y eso me fascina de algún modo. Sigue siendo igual de tímido, y aunque nos seguíamos comunicando después de que el regreso a Hong Kong con su familia, es diferente encontrarnos de frente después de tanto tiempo. No imaginaba que el había cambiado tanto.

_Iba corriendo como histérica a la preparatoria, ya que era el último día para las inscripciones y ya casi era hora de que cerraran las ventanillas. Juro que si Tomoyo no me avisaba lo habría olvidado sin duda alguna. _

_Tanta era mi prisa que al salir del departamento de mi hermano no me percate de que un tipo iba entrando, por lo que chocamos y mi bolso salió disparado directamente al suelo. _

_El lindo (y que digo lindo…¡¡lindísimoo!!) tipo que había caído al suelo gracias a mi torpeza me miro un poco extrañado, algo bastante incomodo. Y justo cuando me proponía ayudarle, mi hermano apareció._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí, monstruo?-dijo mientras a mi me miraba extrañado y al lindo tipo con el ceño fruncido._

_-Nada hermano-le respondí yo, olvidando un poco el molesto apodo que segundos antes me había dicho, digo, no quería armar una escenita frente al lindo tipo-solo que venía un poco apurada y tropecé con…con…con…-wooow, olvide el nombre del lindo tipo. Cierto, el lindo tipo nunca me había dicho su nombre-._

_-Li-respondió simplemente el lindo tipo, mientras se levantaba y me continuaba viendo con un dejo de interés en su mirada. Un segundo…¿Li? ¿Había dicho Li o yo ya estaba alucinando? ¿Cuántos Li había conocido yo en toda mi existencia?_

_-Li-repitió mi hermano…¡Dios! ¡Mi hermano estaba ahí!...y solo permaneció parado mirándonos al lindo tipo y a mi de una manera muy extraña. Hasta que tomo mi bolso del piso y saco a Kero-lo reconoces, ¿No es así?-._

_Kero solo se quedo en silencio un poco desconcertado. Mirándonos de nuevo al lindo tipo y a mi. Hasta que el lindo tipo y yo reaccionamos y nos miramos a los ojos._

-¡SAKURA!-escuche un grito que me sacaba de mi ensoñación.

-Hola Shaoran-le dije yo mientras continuaba mi camino.

El solo se paro a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar hacia la preparatoria en silencio.

.:SHAORAN:.

Sé que no es una de mis cualidades el hablar con personas, pero con Sakura era diferente, muy diferente diría yo. Juro que creía que Sakura ya era parte del pasado, solo era una muy buena amiga…mmm, en realidad, creo que era la mejor. Pero, al decidir empezar una nueva vida en Japón con ella y todos los buenos y no tan buenos recuerdos que tenía de ella y nuestros amigos.

Al verla, igual de despistada que siempre y un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, no la reconocía del todo. Realmente fue algo bochornoso que su hermano lo notara mucho antes que nosotros dos. Y lo peor de esto es que ambos vivimos en el mismo edificio.

_-¿Shaoran?-me pregunto sorprendida mientras me veía de arriba abajo._

_-El mismo-respondí mientras me ella saltaba sobre mi y me abrazaba…uno de los pocos abrazos sinceros que he recibido en la vida._

_-Que alegría verte, hace tanto que no lo hacíamos…¿5 o 10 años quizá?-._

_-Sakura, deja los saludos para después, tienes que ir a la preparatoria-interrumpió su siempre antipático hermano-._

_-Cierto-respondió ella a la vez que lo volteaba a ver-¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?-esa pregunta era para mi, y vaya que me sorprendió._

_-Bueno, pues…no, supongo que no-._

_-De acuerdo-me dijo mientras le hacia una seña de despedida a su hermano y a Kero, tomaba su bolso con una mano y con la otra, a mi-._

Llegamos a la preparatoria algo temprano, y no tuvimos que hacer una escenita frente al grupo pidiendo disculpas alprofesor para que nos dejara pasar.

.:SAKURA:.

Hoy el camino a la escuela fue bastante silencioso. Y no es que Shaoran hable mucho, pero para conmigo si platicamos bastante, siempre tenemos un tema de conversación. Pero como ya había dicho, estos días ha estado muy nervioso.

Y aunque Tomoyo alega que es un buen motivo, no le creo nada. De hecho, me preocupa el motivo por el que haya decidido venir a vivir a Japón después de tanto tiempo, no es que me moleste, al contrario, me alegra muchísimo, pero cada vez que le pregunto por su familia, me contesta con monosílabos y después evade el tema, ¿Me pregunto si todo habrá salido bien?

-Hola Sakura-.

-Hola Eriol, ¿Qué tal Inglaterra?-.

-Igual que casi siempre-esa respuesta si que me confundió un poco, pero decidí dejarlo mejor así-.

-Y Shaoran, ¿en dónde esta?-llegó preguntando Tomoyo.

-Mmm…no lo sé, creo que fue a la cafetería, venía un poco dormido en el camino, supongo que debe de haber ido por un café-respondí yo. Era bastante raro que Tomoyo llegara sin saludar, y preguntando por alguien específicamente, y salir en su búsqueda.

¿Qué tramaran esos dos?

Era esa mi pregunta hasta que un ruido me devolvió a la realidad. Cielos, pero después de todo, creo que no era un simple ruido. Era un suspiro ¡Un suspiro! Y debo de decir que no era cualquier suspiro, era de Eriol ¿¡Eriol!?

-Maldición- lo escuche en un susurro.

-¿Te sucede algo?-no me pude contener y me dispuse a comenzar con el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-me dijo con un tono un poco sorprendido. Vaya que la reencarnación de Lead Clow si que se ponía colorado.

-Vamos Eriol-lo anime a que me dijera-se que soy un poco despistada…pero no soy estúpida, ¿sabes?-le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Se que no eres estúpida Sakura-¡si! Ahora venia la pequeña confesión-pero…supongo que ya debes de haberte dado cuenta, ¿no?-.

-Quizá ya este alucinando-¿haberme dado cuenta? ¿De qué? Eso si que me había desconcertado bastante…creo que si era un poco estúpida; era hora de improvisar-o solo necesite que tu me confirmes lo que creo ya saber-le dije con una sonrisa, cielos, mi momento de estupidez se había esfumado.

-De acuerdo-me dijo con un toque de melancolía en su mirada. Era genial que no me haya descubierto en mi mentirita improvisada. Uh, y me iba a decir lo que se suponía que yo debería de saber.

.:SHAORAN:.

Como había perdido a Sakura de vista a la entrada, decidí ir a la cafetería a comprar algo que se me antojara. No me había dado tiempo de desayunar por la mañana, así que antes de clase me decidí por un rico brownie y un cappuccino. Normalmente a estas horas tan tempranas no había mucha gente en la cafetería, por lo que se me hizo un poco extraño. Y lo mas extraño fue que toda esa multitud se dirigía a un solo lugar.

Y aunque es muy poco raro en mi, me gano la curiosidad y fui a ver que era lo que sucedía. Los murmullos eran tantos que apenas y eran entendibles, pero lo poco que pude escuchar fueron comentarios del tipo de "_Es una chica muy hermosa_", "_Viste a la nueva, creo que es de intercambio_", "_Me fascina_" o "_La más hermosa que haya visto_".

Me comencé a mezclar entre la multitud e interesados jóvenes, y entonces la vi.

Estaba de pie rodeada con decenas de miradas; de una estatura un poco mas alta de la promedio, delgada y con curvas, cabello negro ondulado, tez blanca y esos ojos rojos que me volvían loco…

Y aclaro que no me volvían loco en el sentido que ustedes piensan, por que si conocieran a MeiLing Li como la conocía yo, sabrían que ese destello en sus carmines ojos no era muy prometedor de algo bueno.

-¡Shaoraaaaaaaaaaaaan!-grito y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar ella ya estaba sobre mi…y el cappuccino y el brownie sobre nosotros-mi lindo primo adorado…y torpe-me dijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado ella...haciendo que la culpa cayera sobre mi.

-MeiLing-le comencé a decir mientras me levantaba y la ayudaba a ella a hacer lo mismo-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-.

-¡Shaoraaaaaaaaaaan!-exclamo mientras hacia un ligero berrinche-.

-Ay, ¿ves como me has hecho hacer el ridículo en mi primer día aquí?-.

Y sin mas, se dio la media vuelta y se comenzó a abrir paso entre los espectadores, no sin antes lanzar miradas asesinas a todas y todos que reían a causa del chocolate embarrado en toda su chasarilla. ¡Sin preocuparse al menos de que yo tenia el cappuccino sobre mi y ahora moriría de hambre hasta el almuerzo.

.:SAKURA:.

Ahora si que estoy mas que desconcertada…acaso siempre fue así y yo nunca me di cuenta o que diablos paso aquí que yo no me percate de nada.

Mi mente divaga mucho, eso lo se, y mas en una cabeza tan despistada como la mia, pero jamás me esperaba esto.

Y ahora me encuentro buscando desesperadamente a Tomoyo quien de pronto desaparece, creía que estaría en la cafetería con Shaoran pero nada mas no la veo…pero que ven mis ojos…¿Una chica abrazada a Shaoran sin que este oponga resistencia alguna? No, no puedo ver esto.

Me hecho a correr desesperadamente. ¡Oh, Sakura Kinomoto! Eres tan patética.

Si, es cierto, a pesar de todo el tiempo que paso y de que en estos momentos Shaoran Li es uno de mis mejores amigos, estoy enamorada de el. Y es tan patético pensar que en estos momentos debe de estar abrazado haciendo que mas cosas con una morocha con mejores curvas que las mias. Y mas patético fue llegar a pensar que aun tenia alguna esperanza en que el se enamoraría de mi.

Tonta de Tomoyo que me dio esperanzas…!Noo¡ Tomoyo no tiene la culpa de lo que mi tonto corazón siente, pero ya no me importa lo que suceda, por que hare todo lo posible para quitar a esa chica de mi camino, por que Shaoran es solo para mi…

Me desconozco…y no, no voy a hacer nada de lo que recién dije, por que lo único que quiero es que Shaoran sea feliz, aunque eso conlleve a mi propia infelicidad.

-¿Por qué sigo enamorada de ti? Si tu no me quieres como yo a ti-me dije a mi misma.

-Por que no le puedes negar ese sentimiento tan único a tu corazón…por eso…y no te preocupes que yo te quiero como nadie mas-me dijo ese trigueño de hermosos ojos color chocolate y me abrazo, sin saber que toda esa tristeza estaba dentro de mi a causa de el.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ok chicos!! De nuevo con otro intento de historia. En serio que me pase como tres semanas haciendo mi mente fluir para este primer capitulo, y tengo que advertirles que aun no se si va a ser un fic corto o largo, eso depende de lo que opinen ustedes y si les gusta. Por cierto, acepto toda clase de sugerencias, por que esta autora necesita de ideas, las cuales espero que llegen, y por supuesto, también espero algunos reviews. Si esta historia no los convence lo comprenderé y le hare de un par o dos de capítulos mas.

Oh, habrá un par de apariciones de Kero, pero la base de la historia no es la magia.

Cuidense mucho!!


	2. Capitulo 2

Ï Wïsh Yöü Lövë Më...

SUMMARY: Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y yo sigo enamoradA de ti -Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y yo sigo enamoradO de ti- Triste es saber que te tengo tan cerca de mi y no te puedo tener

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla…ya se saben lo demás, ¿no?

.:SHAORAN:.

Me gusta caminar, y mas aun bajo la lluvia. Si, ya se que es raro, pero en verdad que es reconfortante hacerlo; desearía que Sakura estuviera aquí en este momento, estaría muy feliz.

Fue un poco complicado, por que en la mañana, después de lo que paso (luego de abrazo), llego Tomoyo un poco agitada provocando que se rompiera el momento. Después de eso, ya casi no nos cruzamos en día por que las animadoras tuvieron que practicar mucho, ya que se acercan las competencias.

Oh, y como me destrozo el corazón que Sakura hablara para si misma y que se lamentara por un sujeto que no la valora; estuvo mal que me haya inmiscuido en su auto conversación, ¿Pero qué más podía yo hacer mas que apoyarla? Y tengo que mencionar que todo lo que le dije es verdad…nadie la puede querer más que yo, de eso no hay la mas mínima duda.

Y así perdido en mis pensamientos llegue a mi apartamento, un piso arriba del de Sakura, y como iba bastante empapado gracias a la lluvia que me persiguió todo el camino a casa decidí darme un buen baño de agua tibia.

-Shaoran…¿Serias tan amable de ayudarme a cargar mi equipaje?-.

-De acuerdo-le respondí a la pesada de mi prima-¿Pero por que no quieres que se enteren de que tu estas aquí?...te aseguro que se alegrarían mucho.

-¿Podrías enseñarme la habitación que me corresponde?-.

Asentí distraídamente y nos encaminamos hacia la que seria su nueva. Eso si que fue raro, y ahora lo que estaba rondando mis pensamientos era la pregunta de ¿Por qué MeiLing había evadido el tema? Eso si que era raro, y mas que raro, eso era un problema…algo se traía entre manos.

.:SAKURA:.

Que maravilloso es cuando llueve…es tan…mmm…bueno, tiene algo que me agrada. El día de hoy si que me encuentro cansada, tuve practica de porristas todo el día hasta la tarde y como buena capitana que debo ser, soy la que mas empeño debe de poner; pero ahora lo único que deseo es descansar un poco y comer algo delicioso.

Y con tanto ajetreo el día de hoy, ya no tuve tiempo de pensar en lo sucedido en la mañana. Cuando Shaoran se acerco a mi y me abrazo, fue muy lindo pensar que se preocupa por mi y saber que me apoya en todo lo que hago…como desearía que sus palabras siempre fueran las mismas: **"Y no te preocupes que yo te quiero como nadie mas"**. Muy lindo de su parte. Eso es lo que me encanta de el, que puede ser huraño y todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero conmigo es simplemente el chico mas encantador de este mundo.

Me apresuro a subir a mi departamento, ahora que estoy dentro del edificio me doy cuenta de cuan frio esta el clima. Y olvido que el elevador esta averiado, por lo que tengo que subir incontables seis pisos para llegar a mi refugio. ¡Oh, y este frío que recién me esta matando!

Planta baja, ¡Haya vamos!...primer piso, ¡Si Sakura, tu puedes!...segundo piso, ¡Esto no es tan difícil!...tercer piso, ¡Vamos a la mitad…Uff!...cuarto piso, ¡Falta menos…Puff!...quinto piso, ¡un descanso no vendría mal!...

Y con todo mi cansancio me siento en el piso y me recargo en la pared, escucho algo de ruido, pero con todo y eso me pierdo en los escalofríos que siento y me concentro en mis pensamientos…en mis muy tontos pensamientos.

Por que esos ojos color chocolate me miran y me analizan, y yo solo atino a perderme en ese mar chocolate. En medio de mis alucinaciones me levante y me coloque frente al niño de mis sueños con sus encantadores ojos color chocolate. Hermosos ojos color chocolate que me llaman y hacen que me acerque cada ves mas y mas y mas…hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de esos labios tan…tan…tan perfectamente apetecibles.

Labios que aclaman ser besados.

-Labios que aclaman ser besados…-comienzo a decir torpemente mientras mis ojos se cierran al contacto de estos…y estos responden mis besos con tanto deseo como yo.

.:SHAORAN:.

En verdad que puedo ser un poco torpe. Después de haber llevado a mi prima a su habitación, decidí ayudarle con las maletas que le faltaban y que se encontraban en la entrada del departamento. Entonces cuando llegue, tome firmemente una de ellas entre mis manos, pero esta decidió que era un buen lugar para abrirse y todas las cosas ahí dentro cayeron al piso.

Mi prima al escuchar el escándalo se asomo y me miro con un brillo en sus ojos que…me asusto un poco.

Muy bien Shaoran, definitivamente eres experto en molestar a la más loca histeria de las Li. Lo mejor será salir de aquí antes de que sean tarde.

-Este…ahorita vuelvo, ¿no necesitas nada?-pregunte tratando de ignorar todo lo que estaba tirado a mis pies.

-Si-exclamo ella con un tomo de voz muy feo-lo que necesito es que levantes todo esto-y entonces se agacho y recogió un par de prendas, que no tardaron en estar sobre mi cara.

Vaya que mi prima si estaba loca, así que mejor me salí de ahí. Me recargue en la puerta principal. Y pequeña sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi a Sakura sentada frente a mi entrada sentada en el piso y recargada en la pared.

Al principio estaba así como que pérdida, pero después me miro bastante extraño y yo me perdí en esas embriagantes piscinas esmeraldas que posee.

Esas esmeraldas que me miraban y analizaban y que provocaban en mi sensaciones tan indescriptibles como ninguna otra. Esmeraldas que con una mirada y una sonrisa hacían que yo cayera sus pies sin oposición alguna. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de mi error y tuve que aceptar la verdad, verdad que muy dentro de mí estaba escondida, o que mejor dicho, yo tenía escondida…amo a Sakura.

Y cuando reaccione de mis cavilaciones, ella estaba muy cerca de mí.

-Labios que aclaman ser besados-dijo en un tono apenas audible.

Y se abalanzo sobre de mi besándome delicadamente para después ir aumentando en nivel del beso, un beso que, por supuesto, a mi me encanto y respondí con mucho gusto y con ese deseo que siempre estuvo dentro de mi.

Ella paso sus manos por mi cuello y me abrazo provocando que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran mas cerca de lo adecuado, pero eso no me importo, y mucho menos a ella.

Continuamos besándonos por un rato…¿segundos, minutos, horas? ¿Qué mas da? Fue el beso mas tierno y apasionado que alguien me hay dado en la vida, hasta que nos separamos un poco por la falta de oxigeno y nuestras miradas se cruzaron un segundo, y fue en ese momento cuando me percate de lo empapada que estaba Sakura.

-Shaoran-comenzó a decir ella muy suavemente.

Sus ojos se cerraron delicadamente…y su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío.

.:SAKURA:.

¡Oh por Dios! Que frío tan espantoso tengo ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-grito mientras me levanto de la cama aventando todo a mi paso-.

-¿Qué sucede?-entra alguien preguntando a mi habitación.

-Demonios…que se me ha hecho mas tarde que nunca y no encuentro mi uniforme…¿Dónde esta el baño?...o encuentro nada en mi propia casa…-corrección, apartamento. Un segundo…-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-.

-Si, muy buenos días a ti también-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nada de eso hasta que me expliques que haces tu aquí-.

-Ese es el problema de vivir en apartamentos relativamente iguales…no distingues-me dijo aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Pero de que estaba hablando?, todavía de que entraba a mi hogar sin mi permiso (aunque por supuesto que no lo necesitaba) se ponía a decirme que…¿Qué me estaba diciendo? Cielos, en verdad que me siento un poco mal…hasta el edredón de mi cama lo veo verde, como el color favorito de Shaoran, y todo esa relativamente ordenado, y los libros…un segundo…yo no tengo tantos libros ¿Dónde estoy?

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-.

-Hasta que te diste cuenta, despistada-.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo en tu departamento?-.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-me dijo con una aire de desilusión en sus ojos.

-¿Recordar que?-¡¿Recordar que?! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sakura Kinomoto ¿Qué has hecho?!-paso…hicimos…yo…-el calor se estaba apoderando de mi, y creo que mi cara lo dejaba notar muy bien...aunque creo que a Shaoran también, pero el lo supo disimular mejor que yo.

-Sucia Sakura-me dijo el con una sonrisa, pero aun con ese brillo extraño en sus ojos-no hicimos nada de lo que tu estas pensando…enfermaste y no podía dejarte sola en tu apartamento, y menos ahora que tu padre vive en Tokio y tu hermano esta en el foro-.

-¡Puff!...menos mal-dije con gran alivio-¿Qué día es hoy?-.

-Sábado, así que no te preocupes por la escuela, entonces mejor te recuestas y yo traigo algo para ti en un segundo-me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a su cama, haciendo que me recostara.

Así que estaba enferma y por eso me encontraba ahí. Oh, que razón tenia al llamarme "sucia" a mi y a a mis pensamientos poco decorosos. Hay pero es sábado, supongo que enferme el jueves, que es del ultimo recuerdo que tengo…el ultimo recuerdo…¡Oh, Shaoran! Mi Shaoran, eres tan encantador, mira que hacerte cargo de mí durante dos días.

-Muy bien-dijo entrando a la habitación con una charola en sus manos-se que no soy un buen cocinero pero espero que te guste el desayuno-.

Sonreí.

-No te hubieras molestado-le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y acomodaba la charola en mis piernas.

-Molestia el haberte cuidado estos dos días-eso no fue gracioso, y lo fulmine con una de mis miradas asesinas-así que comparado con eso, esto no es nada-perfecto, lo esta tratando de arregar-y sabes que tu no eres ninguna molestia para mi-.

Oh, mi Shaoran tan lindo como siempre.

-Mmm, esto esta delicioso-exclame.

-Son fideos chinos-.

.:SHAORAN:.

Después del desayuno Sakura insistió en que ya se encontraba mucho mejor y que ya no quería molestarme más. Se puso de caprichosa con que quería regresar a su apartamento. Pero como yo también soy un poco necio, nos pusimos a discutir hasta que llegamos a un acuerdo.

Ella subiría a de de apartamento y se arreglaría, y yo haría lo mismo en el mío, y como ella dice que se la ha pasado encerrada mucho tiempo y quiere salir, vamos a ir al centro de la ciudad perder tiempo un poco, y por ahí nos van a alcanzar Eriol y Tomoyo.

Son las once treinta de la mañana, así que es hora de que me vaya a bañar.

-¡Shaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!-.

¿Sakura? Cielos, ya estoy loco. Escucho la voz de esa niña hasta cuando me baño. Será mejor que me apresure…quizá eso es una señal de que ya es un poco tarde. Salí de la ducha y me plante frente al espejo, me observe por unos minutos para pasar a mirar mi rebelde cabello. Salí del baño con una toalla envuelta en mi cintura y antes de vestirme me dirigí a la cocina por algo para tomar. Abrí el refrigerador y pensé un momento que beber.

-¿Tienes la costumbre de salir semidesnudo a la cocina o que?-.

-Es de tu agrado, ¿no?-le respondí sin darle demasiada importancia y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Por Dios…te apuesto que ni siquiera has decidido que ponerte-me dijo caminando hacia mi habitación-entonces dejaras que yo escoja tu ropa-.

-No Sakura, no…eso si que no-.

Me dirigí a paso apresurado a la habitación, pero ya era muy tarde y ella ya tenia en sus manos una bermuda beige y junto con una playera negra.

-Oh no, no, no, señorita, ni lo pienses-le dije.

-¿Por qué no?...esta muy lindo-.

-No, cero lindo-.

Comenzamos a forcejear por la ropa, pero Sakura no la soltaba y yo no me iba a dejar ponerme eso, pero ella flaqueo y se fue hacia atrás cayendo sobre la cama y en su vago intento de no caer me tomo de la muñeca, provocando así que yo cayera tras ella…y sobre ella.

Ella reía con esa alegría tan partícula en ella, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y caímos en lo que estaba pasando. Nuestros cuerpos cerca, yo semidesnudo, sus manos sobre mi pecho y nuestros rostros casi pegados.

Nos miramos por algún tiempo, y nos comenzamos a acercar cada vez un poco mas…suavemente…y sin pensar en lo que podría pasar…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ay, mil perdones por la demora, pero se me juntaron los exámenes así horrible y me tengo que preparar para un extraordinario (¡De lógica! ¡Lógica! ¡Es un trauma!...eso pasa por no haber entrado a clases jiji) no, es serio les prometo que me pasaron un buen de cosas así súper mal, pero con un buen de atraso aquí esta el segundo capi, el cual espero sea de su agrado. Espero que sus dudas ya estén resueltas en este capi, y si no, pues no duden en consultármelo.

¡Cuidense!

y mil gracias a todos lo que me dejaron su review!!

Johanna-Ikari: Si! Tienes razón, ese par nunca se da cuenta de que uno esta enamorado del otro jiji, y si, también habrá un poco de ET

LoReNiSH: Gracias!! Y que bueno que te gusto mi historia…aunque la verdad yo considero que no escribo muy bien.

Baby kumi: Disculpa la tardanza y espero que te guste este capi también.

L-Krinn: Siip, tenias razón, Saku esta hablando solita y Shao la escucha de casualidad. Espero que con este capi te haya quedado claro y que te guste. Gracias!!

LMUndine: Si, es algo ambiguo, pero según yo, esa es la idea del fic, jiji, aunque espero que te guste. Y procurare hacerlos un poco mas largos. Sii!! Algo oculto!! Y lo que dijo Eriol prontito saldrá a la luz! Gracias!!


	3. Capitulo 3

.::SAKURA::.

Después de lo que sucedió en la habitación de Shaoran nos dirigimos los dos al parque pingüino a una carrera impresionante por que ya era bastante tarde, y valla sorpresa con la que nos encontramos: Eriol y Tomoyo molestos el uno con el otro.

Al parecer la situación era esta: Eriol llego primero que todos nosotros y se sentó en uno de los enormes cerezos que hay en el parque, y todo iba perfecto, hasta que una pelinegra de ojos rojos se le planto en frente. Al parecer comenzaron una muy amena plática y ninguno de los dos se percato cuando Tomoyo llegó, lo cual afecto mucho a mi amiga y se sentó en una banca casi frente al árbol esperando a que Shaoran y yo llegáramos o que la pelinegra se fuera; sucedió lo segundo y no paso demasiado tiempo antes de que Tomoyo se encontrara preguntándole a Eriol quien era la chica que estaba con él, y tengo que mencionar que no fue muy conveniente el hecho de que Eriol se pusiera nervioso (algo bastante raro en él) y prefirió evitar el tema e ignorar las preguntas de Tomoyo, diciéndole que eso era algo de él y que cuando fuera el tiempo se lo diría, cosa que molesto mucho a mi amiga quien se puso a alegar algo así de la confianza, la amistad y de mas.

Y ahora, nos encontramos incómodamente en una sala del cine viendo una película de terror y sin poder abrazar a alguien mas que Tomoyo, quien grita igual o mas que yo, lo cual, de verdad, no es de mucha ayuda. Yo estaba sentada primero, después Tomoyo, continua de Eriol y seguido de Shaoran.

Y después de que Tomoyo derramara el refresco sobre Eriol y este saliera como el mismísimo Lucifer hacía el baño a limpiar un poco ese desastre, mi amiga se ahogo en un suspiro y comenzó a llorar.

Momento perfecto…siendo nosotros abucheados y recibiendo palomitas de todas las direcciones posibles.

-Creo que definitivamente es mejor que salgamos de aquí-dijo Shaoran.

-Concuerdo contigo-.

Y llevando a Tomoyo casi a rastras y a un Shaoran bastante desconcertado nos dirigimos a la salida del cine.

.::SHAORAN::.

No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que esta sucediendo, de lo único que estoy seguro en estos momentos es de que me dirijo en un taxi a casa de Tomoyo.

Cuando salimos de la sala del cine, todo estaba muy tenso y Eriol había desaparecido. Así, que Sakura lo llamo por teléfono y pidiéndome que llevara a Tomoyo a su casa y que la cuidara mucho, se fue de ahí sin mas diciéndome simplemente: "_¡Oh! Shaoran, lamento esto, Eriol me necesita...te veo más tarde_".

Y en serio que eso no era para nada agradable. Que suerte la mía que ningún maldito taxi pasaba, y gracias a que Tomoyo estaba aferrada a mi como una desesperada llorando inconsolablemente sin dejar de preguntar "¡¿_Por qué, Shaoran, dime por que_? _Por favor no te alejes de mi!_" me gane muchas miradas de reproche provenientes de chicas que visitaban el lugar.

Había ido en varias ocasiones a casa de Daidouji, pero no en una situación como esta, tan bochornosa. Al entrar a la casa, Tomoyo se tiro en el piso sin dejar de sollozar, lo que hizo que su madre (¡Si! ¡Su madre!) bajara de sus habitaciones para ver que ocurría, y para gritarme que era un insensato, insensible , descarado, para finalmente gritar que todos los hombres eran iguales y sacarme de su casa casi a patadas. Mmm…imagino que pensó que yo era el culpable de que Tomoyo estuviera en ese estado.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, sentado frente a mi apartamento esperando a que Mei regrese y pueda entrar…gran idea la de olvidar las llaves.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Esperándote-respondí.

-¿Disculpa?-

Levante mi cara para toparme con dos orbes esmeralda que me miraban inquisidoramete. Cielos, ¿Qué va a pensar Sakura? ¿Qué la estaba esperando?

-Este…si…¿vamos a cenar algo? Ya no digo comer, por que pasan de las seis de la tarde y ya no es adecuado…aunque claro que si no puedes o no quieres lo entenderé y entonces yo solo podría hacerlo…en serio, no te sientas obligada-.

-¿Haz terminado ya con tu monologo?-me pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios-claro que acepto, no siempre me invitas a cenar, ¿eeh?-.

.::SAKURA::.

Shaoran me trajo a un lugar bastante encantador, era un lindo restaurant que combinaba un poco la elegancia con lo casual, y servían de todo.

Cuando entramos, una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio nos atendió…aunque creo que debería decir que atendió a Shaoran. ¡Era una descarada!

-¿Qué te sucede?-me pregunto Shaoran.

-Me sucede que esa tipa es una sinvergüenza…mira que descaro-.

-¿Aah?-.

-Ay, Shaoran, no te hagas el que no te diste cuenta de cómo te coqueaba sin reparo alguno esa mesera-Dios, estaba realmente enfadada...¿que no se daba cuenta de que Shaoran era mío? Un momento ¿Dije mío?

Estúpido beso de hace unas horas hace que me confunda…por que Shaoran es mi amigo, y nunca pasara a ser mas que mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

-Bien Sakurita ¿quieres que esa mesera "descarada" se aleje? Perfecto, entonces ahí lo tienes-me dijo con una sonrisa picara en esos perfectos labios que posee.

No se de que demonios me estaba hablando, pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar llego esa mesera con lo que habíamos ordenado, pero la muy torpe tenia que arruinarlo todo con esas miradas que le lanzaba a Shaoran, y entonces…cuando nos estaba sirviendo los alimentos Shaoran comenzó a hablar.

-Entonces…Sakura, mi amor-¡¿Mi amor?!-…¿Cómo vamos a llamar a nuestro primer hijo? ¡Aún no puedo creer que vayamos a ser padres!-me dijo el muy descarado.

La mesera no salía de su sorpresa y dejo caer la charola al piso, y con los ojos llenos de rabia hacia mí, y reproche hacia él, se fue así sin más. Y ahora fue un mesero el que llego a atendernos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Shaoran? ¿Un hijo?-le reproche con todos los colores al rostro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto inocentemente-querías que se fuera…ya lo logre.

Y sin alguna explicación más comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

.::SHAORAN::.

Ok, ok…creo que si me pase un poco de la raya con lo del bebe…pero aquí ese no es el punto, ¿cierto? La pregunta seria: ¿Sakura se puso celosa? No, no, no eso no puede ser.

Digo, Sakura y yo somos amigos, y de eso no podemos llegar a ser más por que yo la quiero como amiga, y ella me quiere como amigo…aunque como un buen amigo y la persona en la que ella confía, tengo que ser sincero, y debería de aceptar que Sakura besa muy bien.

_La mire a los ojos y pude ver el momento en el que los cerraba. ¡oh por dios! Era tan hermosa…con sus mejillas sonrosadas…realmente parecía un ángel._

_Y así perdido en mis pensamientos, no me percate del momento en que nuestros labios estaban ya unidos, y fue hasta ese momento en que cerré mis ojos._

_Al sentir sus abrazadores labios sobre los míos, no me importo lo que fuera a pasar después, si me arrepentiría o me alegraría, simplemente me deje llevar por el momento._

_Con un movimiento suave comencé a profundizar el beso, pidiéndole permiso para sentirme un poco mas en su ser, y ella me lo permitió. _

_Fue tan suave, tan sutil, tan salvaje. Vaya que esa faceta de Sakura no me la sabía. Me mordió un poco el labio, soltando consigo una risa traviesa. Y provocando en mi un fuego que recorrió mi cuerpo…muy bien, ahora era mi turno. _

_La tome delicadamente por los hombros y le di la vuelta, quedando así yo sobre ella y ella debajo mío. Separándonos por unos segundos, nos miramos por un momento, ella me dedico una sonrisa, que me incito a continuar…me incline un poco hacia su rostro…lentamente cerré mis ojos y sentí como ella me tomaba por los hombros para acercarnos mas y mas…y entonces…_

_-¡SHAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-._

_¡Oh, maldicion! Eso no era bueno…para nada bueno._

Tomamos los alimentos en calma, y por un rato en silencio, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a casa-comento Sakura-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-y mire mi reloj-cielos…tienes razón, aunque mañana es domingo y podríamos levantarnos un poco tarde, salir por un helado, caminar un rato por el parque pingüino, ir a visitar a Tomoyo…-.

-Esta bien, tu ganas, vamos a caminar un poco-.

.::SAKURA::.

Después de que Shaoran pidiera la cuenta y saliéramos del establecimiento, nos dirigimos hacia el Templo Tsukimine para caminar un poco. Me encantaba ir ahí…sus jardines eran encantadores, y mas aun en la noche.

Pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que fue todo aquello que paso por la mañana…

_-¡SHAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¿EN DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO?-._

_Con ese grito reaccione en lo que estaba pasando y mire a Shaoran y vi en su mirada un deje de horror, algo que me pareció un poco divertido, pero si no quería que hubiera un malentendido, decidi pararme y dejarlo ahí plantado, sin explicación alguna._

_-¿En que demonios estaba pensando?-me pregunte cuando entre al baño y me recargue en la puerta cerrada._

_-Vete de aquí-escuche decir a Shaoran-._

_¿Voz de mujer? ¿Era aquella una suave voz de mujer de la cual no podía escuchar nada?_

_-De verdad…no es un buen momento para que me vengas con eso…ahora sal de aquí-._

_Y después no escuche ni una palabra mas, solo el sonido de las puerta cerrarse estruendosamente y ruidos extraños. Tocaron la puerta del baño…y me estremecí un poco ¿Y si era aquella chica? No respondí._

_-Anda Sakura, que se nos va a hacer tarde y no queremos hacer esperar a Tomoyo y Eriol, ¿verdad?_

_Bueno, al menos había decidido dar por terminado aquello que paso hace unos minutos, Salí del baño, pero no vi a nadie y camine hacia la cocina. Y ahí estaba el, con esa sexy sonrisa y extendiéndome una bebida. Un segundo ¿dije "sexy sonrisa"? Bueno, creo que después de todo si me afecto un poco, pero debe de ser por que fue apenas unos minutos antes._

-Shaoran-exclame suavecito, pero con la tranquilidad del lugar es seguro que me había escuchado.

-Dime-respondió mientras se detenía y se apoyaba en el barandal del puente…!oh! se veía tan encantador con los ojos cerrados y respirando tan pacíficamente…seria tan perfecto si en este momento volteara y me dijera "De verdad no sabes cuanto me importas…te amo" ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta de tu ensoñación niña!

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No lo se…me pareció que ibas a decir algo, ¿no?-.

-Oh, cierto-tonta Sakura, por poco lo olvidas-este…pues yo quería preguntarte…que…pues…veras…mmm…¿quiéneralachicaquegritohaceunratoentuapartamentodespuesdeaquello?-.

-¿Eh? Jajaja…Sakura, lo dijiste tan rápido que no entendí ni una sola palabra-.

-¡Maldición, Shaoran! ¿Quién era esa chica? Aquella, la de tu apatamento-de acuerdo…después entendí que lo mejor no fue grítalo.

-Nadie-me dijo serio y desvío la mirada.

-Pero…-.

-Creo que lo mejor es irnos-me interrumpió.

-De acuerdo-dije simplemente, lo tome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar juntos.

.::SHAORAN::.

Su contacto es tan cálido. Y no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable por no poder decirle acerca de MeiLing. Y tampoco puedo lograr entender por que mi prima me hizo prometerle que no le diría nada a nadie.

-¿Tienes frío?-le pregunte, al verla tiritar.

-Mmm…un poco, creo que después de todo no fue una buena idea ponerme esta blusa de tiritos, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Si, definitivamente creo que tienes razón-respondí mientras colocaba mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias-.

Y nos fuimos en silencio hasta llegar a su piso.

-Toma, te lo agradezco mucho-dijo mientras me entregaba la chaqueta y comenzaba a buscar sus llaves, jugando un poco con ellas cuando las encontró-¿nos vemos mañana?-.

-Como siempre-le dije con una sonrisa-hasta mañana pequeña-.

Me acerque un poco a ella y le di un beso en la frente. Al principio ella se sorprendió un poco, pero no hizo nada. Cuando me separe me miro a los ojos, y pude ver algo diferente en ellos, pero no supe que.

-Buenas noches-.

Asentí con la cabeza y cuando iba por las escaleras escuche un suave "Te quiero" y una puerta cerrarse. Solo atine a sonreír.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Disculpen muchísimo la demora, y de verdad que no tengo excusa para esta. Solo espero que les agrade este capitulo del fic y que sigan al pendiente de el…y si no, pues creo que los entenderé. Ahora solo dejo las respuestas a los rev:

gabyhyatt: Muchas gracias!! Espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

LoReNiSH: Gracias por tu apoyo!! Jaja ¿Y adivina qué? Si pase mi examen!! Jaja

Ninor-san: Tienes razón, pero se me ocurrió ese titulo en un momento de inspiración jaja me harías un infinito de favor si me dijeras mis errores y así

Sauma Sakura: Si se besaron!! Y disculpa mucho por la tardanza.

Kamile – nwetype: Muchas disculpas por la tardanza, espero que lo continúes, gracias!!

L-Krinn: Realmente no se si vaya a ser larga o corta, pero máximo espero que sean unos 6 o 7 capitulos, disculpa la demora!! Gracias!!


End file.
